


23

by adamngoodbatch (sibbed)



Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [8]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buffridays, F/M, Other, buck is a good uncle, talking about childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibbed/pseuds/adamngoodbatch
Summary: Librarian promptThe Ocean at the end of the lane - Neil Gaiman
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Drabbles, prompts & whatever [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745209
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	23

**Author's Note:**

> For Anon

Buffridays is a tradition that Maddie and Chimney intend to keep even if now they live together. But now they are forced to include Buck every single friday. Because he wants quality time with the baby. Before it is born. Maddie would think it’s a burden if it weren’t so endearing. But if she has to endure her brother’s relentless questions about fetus and pregnancy and babies every single Friday, she will get a kick out of it. 

“Remember that time you asked me where babies came from? You asked mom first and she freaked. She mixed every story there is and gave you this weird story about a stork carrying a cabbage from Paris, it was hilarious.”

“No, it was not.”

“It was, oh god, then you came to me that night.” Maddie throws her head back and cackles. “Oh no, I need to pee.” She grabs her belly and sighs. “Jesus, yes, you came to me. And started asking me all these weird questions. Some of which I didn’t even have an answer to. And then. Oh god, then you took out the book.”

Buck scoffs, **“I did not know what** **_anatomy_ ** **was.”**

“Well, no, you were like seven.”

“Right, so I didn’t know how the babies got in there,” Buck says pointing at Maddie’s baby bump.

Chimney, who’s remained silent, smirks. “Yes, Buckaroo, but you do know now, right?”

Buck feels his cheeks are on fire. He waves a hand at his brother in law, “Very funny, Chim, very funny.”

“Our dad’s a doctor, right? And he had this old anatomy book from 1900. Imagine a little tiny Buck carrying around this huge book with drawings of body parts and organs. It was hilarious. Until I had to explain to you the actual proceedings of getting a baby. Thank god for _Where Did I Come From?_ It was amazing for little kids.”

“Can we drop this now, before you finish digging my grave?”

“No.” Both Maddie and Chim answer in unison.

“You do realize Chim is going to tell everyone about this, right?”

Maddie smiles at him. “Yes. That’s the whole point.”


End file.
